Legend of THE Yuki Onna
by infaroyya
Summary: with her long white Kimono she's wandering against the snow storm searching for people who might got trapped on their way home... She is the Yuki-onna... but that's not her name... one night, a twin of a boy and a girl met her... but before she could killed them both, she got stopped... the boy is being freed and he went home, but with a sad face as he lost his twin...
1. Our first met

In Niigata on 14 October 2xxx, born a pair of beautiful twins. A boy and a girl. Their parents are the Sawada couple, Sawada Iemitsu and Sawada Nana.

They named their babies with Sawada Ieyatsu for the blonde boy and Sawada Tsunayoshi for the brunette girl.

That day is the best day for the couple because since then they can finally be parents like what they always dreamt of...

~Timeskip~

It has been 6 years now...

Sawada Family is known as the happiest family in the whole village.

although the youngest twin that known as Tsuna grow up as a blind girl, they don't seems to bother that and even supported her as much as they could. Mostly Ieyatsu, the eldest twin who grown protective for his half...

They lived a wonderful life...

But sadly that didn't last long as an accident happened...

It happened on 14 October. Sawada was having a small party for their cheerful twins. Althought that they lived in a small cottage everyone in the whole village seems to attend, sharing happiness for the birthday for the two.

"Kyaaa! my Tsu-chan and Ie-kun is now 6 years old! I'm so happy!" Nana squealed while Iemitsu then added, "Hya! my beautiful twins~ Happy Birthday! Here, come to Papa!" The three of them then hugged the man while laughing happily almost forgetting that they have guests watching them with awe.

"Happy Birthday my dears... I wish you a happy life~" an old man said as he kissed the two on their forehead while they giggled.

"Happy birthday Ie-kun! Tsu-chan! Here, your present! I pick them by my self!" One of their friends said, and of course the twins accept it happily. of course not forget to say their thanks.

and so they continued with the party. Once they're free from the crowded people the twins finally have time for each other.

"Happy Birthday Tsu-chan, I wish everything that you wished for come true" Ieyatsu said with a grin.

Tsuna smiled back at her twin as she replied, "The same to tou, Aniki... Happy Birthday..." They then spended their time together on the outside staring at the sunny sky with Tsuna leaning on Ieyatsu's shoulder and Ieyatsu clinging his hand to hers.

No one dare to ruin this cute view and so they just let them be...

after some moments Tsuna suddenly stood up, startling Ieyatsu who started to get sleepy from the comfiness...

"What's wrong Tsu-chan?" Ieyatsu asked as he rubbed his eyes cutely.

"Aniki... someone is calling for help. She said she's in trouble..." Tsuna said in whisper as she pointed at one direction.

Ieyatsu narrowed his eyes to that direction but all that he can see is snow for miles and nothing more. "I don't see anything, Tsu-chan. and why are you whispering?" He asked. Tsuna just simply give hima a look that only him would understand.

"did _she_ asked you through your mind?" with that Tsuna nodded.

No one other than them two know about the gift that Tsuna has. She might lost her sight since a very young age with an unknown reason, but in return she has an ability to sense Yokai and Ghost. One time, Ieyatsu spotted her chatting with their anchestor, Giotto. And since then this secret became theirs only.

Tsuna said that Yokai are almost same with humans, they just lived in different realm that humans can't see. They had saved some of them from trouble thanks for Tsuna's ability. Ieyatsu had witness their kindness through what they did to Tsuna as return for the help. but of course he also aware that just like humans Yokai can be dangerous, and that they have to be careful for the evil one...

Ieyatsu glanced over his shoulder. Their parrents are bussy handling the guests. Seing this oportunity Ieyatsu grabbed Tsuna's hand, "come on..." he said.

"so which way is it?" Tsuna then pointed the way as Ieyatsu become her 'eyes' and guide her from obstacles.

all of the sudden it's snowing, and just a couple of minutes later it's gtting harder and harder. "Tsu-chan! I think a storm is coming! we should go back!" Ieyatsu shouted so his voice can be heard due the loud breeze.

"But she's right there! just a bit longer! she neeeds our help Aniki! we have to helped her!" Tsuna shouted back determinded.

Ieyatsu knows her. and she wouldn't bite her own tongue. She'll always go ahead to reach for what she wants. and so all that he can do is sighed, "Okay, but we'll get back as soon as we finish got it?"

"Un!" Tsuna smiled.

They then tighten their grip and getting closer at each other for warmth.

Tsuna is right, someone indeed is calling for help. However it's not a Yokai as Ieyatsu can see her too. or that's what they thought.

a long black haired young lady who sitted on the snow.

"Please little ones... help me. My feet is hurting and I can't walk my way home..." she pleaded.

Ieyatsu stared at her beautiful face...

Her eyes are sparkling blue, her lips is pink and her face is pale white. _'this beautiful lady must be freezing from being outside for too long just wearing a kimono. Poor lady'_ he thought. _'Good thing Tsuna insisted to get us here.'_

However when he glanced his twins face, there's no gladness or even happiness on her face, instead it has a horror expression as she stared blankly at the lady.

"A-Aniki... we should get run... NOW!" Tsuna then dragged Ieyatsu with much force, shocking the boy while on the same time making him confused as well.

"What's wrong Tsu-chan?! why are you suddenly dragging me? There's a poor lady that asking for our help right there, shouldn't we help?!" Ieyatsu asked while keeps on running.

"Aniki, she's not a lady... She's a yokai. an evil one... She's Yuki-Onna!" Tsuna just finished talking when the said Yuki-onna suddenly appeared right in front of them, trying to get them with her pleading look.

"please... why wouldn't you help me?" she asked.

Ieyatsu pulled Tsuna to his back as he growled at the Yokai, "stay back you evil Yokai! you will never get anything from us!"

The beautiful Yokai just grinned... creppily. as it's spread widely passed her eyes.

"and what can you do? you just a weak human. but your life source would be perfect dinner for me. so why don't you just stay still until I finished." she said then laughed creepily. "I promise that this won't be hurt..." She then began to attack.

Ieyatsu jumped backward along with Tsuna just right in time before she can get them with her sharp teeth. but that's just a luck as Tsuna then got bitten...

"AAAAH!" She screamed as her life source is being sucked away from her.

Ieyatsu tried to freed her by kicking the Yokai. but he's not strong enough...

Bur suddenly something blinding hit the Yuki-onna, making her dropped Tsuna who's barely alive by now.

Ieyatsu hurriedly on her side, hugging her protectively as he cried her name. Just then another blinding light came before him, he can also heard the Yuki-onna's scream of pain afterwards.

 _'w-what's going on?'_ Ieyatsu questioned.

He then saw, before him there's so many Yokais in front of them, protecting them from the Yuki-onna.

"W-Who are you?" Ieyatsu asked in scare as he pulled Tsuna closer.

one of the Yokai smiled at him as he answered, "we're Yokais that you and your twin have helped in the past. and now we would like to return the favor..."

Those Yokai then attacked the Yuki-onna who got defeated easily remembering that she's out numbered big time.

Ieyatsu can only watched as they shooed her away.

Just then Tsuna grunted, snapping Ieyatsu's attention back to her.

"oh Tsuna... *sob* I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... *sob* I can't stopped her *sob*I'm not strong enough... I'm sorry" he said.

"I-It's not your fault Aniki... I-I'm the one who dragged y-you here... I-I'm s-so sorry..." Tsuna said between her sharp breath. They both know that it's only matter of time before Tsuna's time's up. She can't survive for long after that attack and so Ieyatsu cried much harder while hugging her tightly not wanting her to go...

The Yokai is touched at the view, they can't stand to see this sad momment. and so they all agreed to help them.

the one who act as their leader then speak, "Dear boy, Tsuna is our friend. She had helped us so many times in the past. and so were you. So if you would, please let us helped her..."

Ieyatsu shooked his head as he stepped back, "what are you going to do with her?!"

The yokai smiled, "she can no longer live as human, but she'll survive if we changed her into our kind, Yokais. but if we do,you might not see her ever again like how you can't see us before today. So, what's your choise?" he asked.

Ieyatsu stared at his sister, her face started to pale, her breath is getting short and she's freezing. He can't let her die like this. and so he decided to go home by himself while handing her beloved twin to the hand of the Yokai...


	2. Hello again

It has been 11 years since that accident happens...

No one except Ieyatsu knows the truth not even Nana and Iemitsu. Ieyatsu told them that he lost her in the middle of their way back home and so they and everyone else were searching for her until days. but she's no where to be found. And so she's declared died, bringing sadness to the whole village...

Every 14 October, Sawada Family always went to Tsuna's grave. Although the don't have her body they still make one for her soul as what they believed. while at night Ieyatsu sneaked out from their house back to the place where the Yokai promised Tsuna's savety back then.

Today is no exception...

The Sawada Family went to Tsuna's grave while bringing her a bouquet of white lilies, her also bringing a white Riborn, the one that she used back on the accident. That's the only thing that he hold so dear for reminder of what's trully happened.

They dust out the snow that's covering the grave then they pray for her while also saying happy birthday...

"Happy birthday, my dear...We missed you so much..." Nana said, smiling sadly at the picture of Tsuna.

"Yeah, Happy birthday Tsu-chan. today we brought you white lilies as present we hope you'll like it" Iemitsu said as he put the bouquet in front of the grave.

The couple then backed a little as Ieyatsu come forward and 'talk' to his twin...

"Hi Tsu-chan..." he greeted awkwardly. "you know, it's been 12 years after you went away from us. and we're now officially 18 years old now.

I still couldn't forgive myself for losing you that day. I missed you so much, my half. If only I could turn back the time I'll try to saved you from that accident. I won't let your hand slip of mine... I won't let you go..."tears started to falling from both of his honey eyes, the exact same colour that Tsuna had.

"or at least tell you how much I loved you..." He said with a low chocked voice. He was never good with words, especially when he went emotional. but Iemitsu and Nana understand just how deep his scars is for the lost of his twin. it was much deeper then theirs.

after a while, Ieyatsu finally composed himself...

"I'm sorry for crying in front of you..." he said wiping away his tears, "but you do know that I'm a cry baby in the past and still if it's about you..." he admitted.

He then take a deep breath before he announced, "Tsuna... I'll leaving the village..." He said with a sad smile plastering his face.

"you know that I always wanted to be a programer, right? well, I'm going to Tokyo with our cousin, Reborn to go on college..." Ieyatsu hold the with riborn on his hand even tighter as he said, "and that means I have to leave you for some years... I hope you wouldn't mind that I wouldn't be here as usual as I did before but I've told Mama and Papa to visit you in my place so you won't be lonely... Is that okay with you?" he asked but of course only silentness that he got as answer.

Ieyatsu shut his eyes as he clenched his grip on the white riborn, holding back the tears that's threatening to fall again. He's barely succeed.

Ieyatsu lifted his head smiled again before he then whispered. "If only I can met you for one more time..."

Just as he said that a strong wind is coming. The snow who was falling calmly now turns out to be a sudden storm. of course they all shocked at the sudden change of weather. There was no sight of incoming storm before. so how could this happened?

But then a soft silky voice greeted them, "Hello Aniki, Mama, Papa..."

a figure of a beautiful young lady with long white hair and white Kimono suddenly stands in front of them with a warm smile on her pinky lips.

Nana and Iemitsu was shocked as they believed that this lady just come out of nowhere.

While Ieyatsu... he also shocked, but with a different reason.

"Tsuna? Is that really you?" He asked. He could recognize that beautiful honey pair of eyes everywhere. That only belongs to his one and only sister...

Tsuna eye smiled as he guessed her. "Hai Aniki... It's me..." she said.

Ieyatsu can't hold his tears of joy as he jumped his way to tackle his long lost twin in a longing hug.

Iemitsu and Nana who recover from their shock a second later joined them on the same teary state.

They're so happy that Tsuna. Their baby girl is back...

"Oh Tsuna... We missed you so much..." Nana said between her sobs.

Tsuna tighten the hug as she replied, "me too Mama... I missed you all..."

"My dear, just where were you after all this time?" Iemitsu asked.

Tsuna is still smiling as she slowly released the hug. "I'm sorry for my disappereance... but I think it's time for you to know about the truth..."

the Sawada couple stared at her in confusion while Ieyatsu raised his brow in worry, however Tsuna just smiled as reply.

"you might be shocked but I hope you'll understand..." she said.

"I'm not a human..." Nana and Iemitsu widened their eyes in surprise. "You mean?"

Tsuna then started the tale. "This was supposed to be a secret that I only share with Ie-nii but since you're asking then I should answered you...

Since I was born, I used to be blind. But that was half correct.

I'm blind of the view that humans share as my eyes saw the Yokai's realm..." She said.

"I can see Ghost and spirits everywhere just like how you can see humans normally.

I never wanted to tell anyone about this gift, cause our anchestor said to keep it secret for my own savety. and so i did, until aniki spotted me when we were chatting. I then told him about that about my ability to see what shouldn't be seen.

with his help we manage to saved many Yokais out of trouble and become friends.

But one day, exactly 12 years ago...

I was tricked by one of them. I heard someone called for help and I take it seriously without thinking twice.

I then asked Ie-nii to sneak out of our party to help whoever it is.

But sadly it turns out that she didn't need our help like what we're expected...

She was the Yuki-Onna... but that wasn't her name. I shouldn't tell you about her name but I could tell you that she was the keeper and the protector of this land...

she used to vow not to harm any humans except for them who had a wicked heart.

However, one day she sensed me...

she sensed us. two people who has a beautiful pure souls. It was rare for humans to have that kind of souls and she's temted on drinking our souls.

she caught the rumours that I have ability to saw Yokais and heard them and so she set a trap.

She screamed out through my mind, asking for help knowing that I'll hear her and also dragging Aniki as my 'humans' eyes.

It was too late for us to run when I realized her motives. She almost got Ie-nii but then I sacrified myself to saved him.

I was in brink of death and can't do nothing to get Ie-nii out of there and I know for sure that he would stay by my side even though that means his death.

luckly, my Yokai friends helped us to shooed her away.

they also agreed to save me from my death. but to do that they have to changed me into one of them and that means you guys can no longer seen me.

Ie-nii agreed unwillingly. He then left me on their hand as he walked home all alone, telling you guys that he lost me on the storm.

as for me, I turned into a Yokai...

as you can see, my hair turned white and they also changed my clothes... Since then I'm no longer a human..." Tsuna finished the explanation.

the parent turned to Ieyatsu, "so you know about this, all along?" Ieyatsu nodded slowly.

"sorry for not telling you guys" he said.

"well he made a right desicion..." Tsuna cutted before anyone said a word, "-because if you knows about this then most likely you'll search for ways to get me back. Am I correct?"

By the look in their face, Tsuna just guess it. She smiled at her twin, "It was thanks to him that you didn't do that. or else many Yokais might get angry and killed you all..."

Ieyatsu give a silent thanks from saving him from the lectures.

Iemitsu sighed, it's hard to accept all of this but he did. Changing the topic, he then asked, "so, are you going to disappeared from our sight again..."

Tsuna smiled sadly, "I'm afraid so, Papa... I'm here to say my goodbye..."

Nana was going to cry again but she held it in. Instead she tried her best to smile sincerely, "Well then my dear... We're glad to see you again"

"Me too Mama..."

They then returned to hug each other again... _for the last time..._

a tear finally falls from Tsuna's beautiful amber. It was hard to see her family but cannot touch them, cannot tell tham that she's actually alright, cannot wipe their tears away as they cried of her, it's sickening to know that they're growing up and will eventually dies while she become an immortal.

It was hard indeed...

But she know that she have to let go...

and so she released the hug and smiled at them for the very last time.

Right before she goes Ieyatsu asked her, "Hei sister, mind to ask you. what kind of yokai you've become?"

a proud smile creeped her lips as she answered, "within this land I'll life and withing the snow I breath... I am Yuki-Onna, the keeper and the protector of this land..."

"It was nice too meet you all... _Good bye..."_ then after that the strong wind slowly stopped as she disappeared into the snow...

 **~THE END~**


End file.
